Remedio para los nervios
by Leia Fenix
Summary: Jasper es el remedio infalible para los nervios, pero cuando Bella decide probarlo, comete la imprudencia de no leer antes los posibles efectos secundarios las contraindicaciones. ONE/SHOT


**"Remedio para los nervios"**

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

**Summary: Jasper es el remedio infalible para los nervios, pero cuando Bella decide probarlo, comete la imprudencia de no leer antes los posibles efectos secundarios (las contraindicaciones). **

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia).**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este ONESHOT ya se hayan leído "Amanecer" ya que contiene spoilers de este.**

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡¡Hola vampiresas & vampiros!!**

**Bueno este ONE SHOT es un reto que me propuso mi querida lectora empedernida Rose (conocida en fanfiction como: rosewaycullenahale) , apelando por una lectura más variada y una pareja menos convencional...con palabras textuales como:**

_"te iba a pedir que si puedes escribir un fic de bella y emmett o de bella y jasper pero mas de bella y jasper, me gusta como hacen pareja :D  
por favor sii :D  
escribes muy bien y esos fics los amaria como amo este ;D  
_

_/.../es que los fics normales ya aburren bella y Edward siempre." _

**Así que tómenlo como segunda advertencia...este fic es un Bella/Jasper.**

**Jo!**

**Así que no pretendo ofender a nadie con esta historia...solo darles una versión diferente a las tradicionales.**

**Para este one/shot tengo una recomendación musical..jaja solo para las que lo deseen claro. La canción se llama "Harder to breathe" y es del grupo Maroon 5.**

**Sean lindas y regálenme unos minutos de felicidad con esos placenteros r&r que tan bien saben escribir.**

**saludos a mis vamps de la mansión ILOVEDWARDCULLEN y a todas mis lectoras/es empedernidos que siguen mi Long fanfic titulado "Forbidden Paradise" (Los/as que aún no lo han leído sepan que están cordialmente invitados/as a seguirlo).**

**como siempre...**

**Carpe Noctum**

**&**

**kiss**

**Leia Fenix**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Pasa algo malo?-

Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-No vas a tener que llamar a mis hermanos. Parece ser que Emmett y Jasper no están por la labor de dejarme en paz esta velada.-

Le estreché muy fuerte durante un segundo y luego le dejé ir. No tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad de ganar a Emmett en un tira y afloja.

-Pásatelo bien.-

Hubo un chirrido en la ventana. Alguien arañaba el cristal con unas uñas como el acero hasta provocar un sonido horroroso, de esos que te obligan a taparte los oídos y te ponen el vello de punta. Me estremecí.

-Si no haces que salga Edward- Susurró Emmett con voz amenazadora, aún invisible en la oscuridad.- Entraremos a por él.-

-Vete- rompí a reír.- Vete antes de que echen la casa abajo.-

Él puso los ojos en blanco, pero se levantó con un sólo movimiento fluido y se puso la camiseta en otro más. Se inclinó y me besó la frente.

-Duerme algo. Mañana te espera un buen día.-

-¡Gracias! seguro que eso ayudará a relajarme.-

-Te veré en el altar.-

-Yo soy la que va de blanco- sonreí por lo displicente que había sonado.

Él se echó a reír y repuso:

-Muy convincente.-

Y después se agachó, con los músculos contraídos para saltar, hasta que se desvaneció fuera de mi ventana aterrizando tan rápidamente que mis ojos no pudieron seguirle.

En el exterior se oyó un golpe sordo y apagado; a continuación, escuché maldecir a Emmett.

-Será mejor que no lo hagan llegar tarde- Murmuré sabiendo que podían oírme.

Y entonces Jasper se asomó por mi ventana con su pelo del color de la miel brillando a la débil luz de la luna que se veía entre las nubes.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Lo llevaremos a casa con tiempo suficiente.-

De pronto me sentí muy tranquila y todas mis quejas dejaron de tener importancia. Jasper era, a su propia manera, igual de efectivo que Alice con sus imprecisas predicciones. Pero lo suyo no era el futuro. Jasper tenía un don natural para manejar los estados de ánimo. Por mucho que te resistieras, acababas sintiéndote exactamente como él deseaba.

Me senté con torpeza, todavía enredada en la manta.

-¿Jasper? ¿Qué es lo que hacen los vampiros en sus despedidas de solteros?. ¿No lo van a llevar a un club de striptease, verdad?-

-¡No le digas nada!.- gruñó Emmett desde abajo, pero hubo otro golpe sordo y Edward se echó a reír por lo bajo.

-Tranquilízate.-me instó Jasper, y así lo hice.-Nosotros, los Cullen, tenemos nuestra propia versión. Solo unos cuantos pumas, y un par de osos pardos. Casi una noche como otra cualquiera.-

Me pregunté si yo llegaría a sonar igual de caballerosa cuando hablara de la dieta vampírica "vegetariana".

-Gracias, Jasper.-

Él me guiñó un ojo y desapareció de la vista.

Afuera no se oía absolutamente nada, sólo zumbaban los ronquidos sofocados de Charlie a través de las paredes.

Me quedé echada sobre las almohadas, sintiéndome algo soñolienta. Miré con fijeza las paredes de mi pequeña habitación, que brillaban con una palidez deslucida bajo la luz de la luna, entre mis párpados pesados.

Era la última noche que pasaría en mi cuarto. Mi última noche como Isabella Swan...al día siguiente sería Bella Cullen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me removí incómoda una vez más. No había tenido lo que se podía llamar una buena noche...y todo por culpa de los nervios. Era estúpido intentar dormirme otra vez cuando sabía que una vez despierta ya no podría intentarlo por más sueño que tuviera. Eso siempre ocurría conmigo. Las sábanas estaban enredadas en mis piernas y la luz grisácea del nublado amanecer se filtraba por mi ventana iluminando mis párpados cerrados.

Sequé de mi frente las gotitas de sudor que la perlaban. Estaba demasiado abrigada para la época. Aunque estuviera abochornado el día, hacia bastante calor en Forks...era eso o los nervios me estaban consumiendo hasta hacerme sudar.

_Me caso...SIP hoy me caso_.

Me levanté de un salto fuera de la cama pateando las sabanas. No tenía caso que permaneciera acostada si de todos modos no podía dormir. Prefería hacer algo productivo que me tuviera ocupada para aplacar o despistar los nervios por la boda. Cogí lo primero que encontré en el armario y me dirigí al baño para lo que Edward suele llamar "mi hora humana".

Una vez vestida, bajé a la cocina para desayunar algo, aún con el cabello mojado. Estaba llevando una cucharada que rebosaba de cereales a mi boca cuando las nauseas me invadieron. Mi estómago se estrujó y el apetito desapareció por completo. Las yemas de mis dedos sudaban y mis manos temblaban ligeramente. Si no controlaba mis miedos y los nervios Edward se asustaría.

_"La boda es solo un paso más a la eternidad con Edward"._

Me repetía para consolarme.

Como era de esperarse Alice llegó temprano a recogerme. Apenas sentí las ruedas de su lujoso auto deportivo aparcando en la entrada de mi casa, salté de la cilla de la cocina, tomé mi abrigo, grité a Charlie un...

-Te veo luego papá.-

Y corrí a refugiarme en el asiento del copiloto. Esperaba el sermón de mi pequeña amiga por las marcadas ojeras que se habían marcado bajo mis ojos chocolate producto del mal sueño...y habría sido así de no ser porque no era ella la que conducía...

-Jasper...- dije con la voz impregnada más de duda que saludándolo.

-Buenos días Bella.- Me sonrió trasmitiéndome en su voz la tranquilidad tan característica que solías apreciar en su cercanía.

-¿Alice...-No alcancé a terminar mi pregunta cuando él me extendió un teléfono celular mientras ponía nuevamente en marcha el auto.

-Ella te lo explicará todo.- dijo simplemente.

Puse el celular en mi oreja y escuché la alterada voz de mi amiga.

-¡Bella!.- cantó tan efusiva como siempre.

-Hola Alice. Creí que vendrías tú a recogerme. ¿Todo va bien?.- temía que algo fuera mal con Edward...que algo hubiera pasado en su "despedida de soltero" y que los Cullen trataban de remediarlo. Apreté más el pequeño celular a mi oreja.

-Bueno...si. Verás... el estúpido, idiota, tarado, jetón, tarúpido...estúpido, ¡estúpido!, ¡ESTÚPIDO GRANDULÓN DE EMMETT!.- se oyeron unos golpes sordos al otro lado de la línea.

-_Vamos Alice ya no lo golpees más_... -

-Este pedazo de idiota.- repitió Alice mordaz. Juro que nunca la había oído tan furiosa.- tuvo la brillante idea de gastarle una broma a Edward anoche...y...-

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar cada vez más producto de los nervios...así que algo había ocurrido con Edward. ¡Cielos!.

-Bueno...SE HIZO PASAR POR LA NOVIA PARA BROMEAR Y SE PUSO TU VESTIDO...¿COMPRENDES BELLA?¡TU VESTIDO!, COMO SI A ÉL LE QUEDARA, CUANDO SÓLO LE ENTRA EN UNA DE SUS PIERNAS...me imagino que ya te haces una idea de los harapos a los que se redujo el vestido más perfecto de la tierra...¡ESTUPIDO EMMETT!.- chilló Alice tan fuerte por lo que tuve que alejarme del teléfono. Observé perpleja a Jasper el cual también tenía contorsionada las facciones de su rostro por el grito que había pegado Alice.- Yo podría repararlo en un par de horas...el problema es que el banqueteo y el florista tuvieron un percance y no podrán llevar las cosas, por lo que me e traído al resto de la familia para que me ayude a llevar las cosas y buscar una buena sastrería y lavandería para dejar tu vestido nuevamente en condiciones de estrenarse sobre la alfombra roja. ¿Comprendes?. En todo caso me quedo tranquila ya que te e dejado a cargo del mejor de los Cullen. Estoy segura que encontrarás la calma que necesitas antes de la boda en su cercanía.- ya podía imaginarme su sonrisa de duendecillo tirando de la comisura de sus labios.-Llegaré lo antes posible. Tu solo descansa, intenta dormir algo y relájate...esta es tu noche Bella. Te quiero.- le devolví el celular a Jasper luego de que ella colgara.

La casa de los Cullen se me hacía aún más grande cuando ellos no estaban. Suspiré mientras colgaba mi chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada.

-Puedes hacer lo que gustes. En la sala de estar hay una gran variedad de películas que pueden interesarte, esta el billar, cartas, ajedrez...en fin toda clase de juegos de mesa. Edward me contó que te gusta leer. Bueno, en mi habitación tengo una colección de libros de la guerra civil y otros tantos de historia...es eso o los aburridos libros de medicina que están en el despacho de Carlisle. Jejeje a excepción de mi gusto en particular, los Cullen no disfrutamos de la lectura. Si quieres dormir Esme te ofreció su habitación...y si quieres comer algo, bueno la nevera está llena...me encargué de eso esta mañana.- me ofreció Jasper mientras escondía sus manos marfil en sus vaqueros.

-Gracias...eres muy amable, pero la verdad es que comer es lo último que me apetece.-

Jasper me regaló una tímida sonrisa.

-Lo imaginaba...estas muy tensa. Tienes que estar tranquila Bella, la boda te sentará bien.-

Escucharlo salir de su boca sonaba grandioso y creíble...por supuesto que me sentía tranquila respecto a ello, pero sospechaba que se debía a la cercanía de mi futuro cuñado.

-¡Películas!.- repliqué con una sincera sonrisa y él me guió a la sala de estar.

Jasper puso dos películas que me recomendó y se sentó a mi lado en el gran sillón crema, pero sinceramente estaba demasiado absorta y perdida en mis pensamientos, siendo víctima de mis miedos y de mis nervios, que no presté atención a las películas. Estrujaba mis dedos unos contra otros mientras las escenas de las películas pasaban frente a mis ojos desapercibidas. Mi cuerpo estaba ahí...pero mi mente vagaba en otra parte. Comencé a girar nerviosa el anillo de compromiso que me había dado Edward. Pesaba como un yunque en mi dedo. Lo giré tantas veces que había irritado la piel alrededor del anillo hasta hacerla enrojecer.

-Calma Bella...tranquila, todo saldrá bien-Di un respingo en el asiento cuando Jasper susurró en mi dirección. Asentí ruborizada mientras intentaba componer una sonrisa creíble.

-¡Tengo hambre!.- Ahora fue Jasper el que dio un respingo alarmado. Yo misma me había asustado del chillido que había escapado de mis labios. Aquello no podía ser normal ¿desde cuando mi voz se oía tan estrangulada y desesperada?.

-Claro.- me dijo él siempre tan amable y caballeroso mientras me guiaba a la cocina.

-¿Qué deseas?.-

-Oh no te molestes. solo dime donde guardan las cosas...-

-No me molesta en lo absoluto...jejeje no te asustes Bella, cocinar es una de las cosas que se me da bien.- soltó una sincera carcajada. Se veía tan pacífico, como si este día fuera como cualquier otro. ¿Por qué yo no podía estar igual?¿Por qué los estúpidos nervios me estaban colapsando justo hoy?.

-No Jasper, en serio me gustaría preparar el almuerzo...esteee...es que me ayudaría a distraerme, a pensar en otra cosa que no sea la boda y espantar estos estúpidos nervios.-

-Hummm.- dijo él mientras fruncía sus cejas rubias hasta convertirlas en una.

-¿Qué va mal?.- pregunte con mi ahora común tono alterado.

-Es que...bueno, me extraña que sigas nerviosa si desde que subiste al auto que intento tranquilizarte. Tus nervios parecen ser más poderosos que mi don particular.-

-¡Oh!.- dije mientras dejaba caer mis hombros.

-Y eso es extraño, no suele pasar.-

No volvimos a tocar el tema, y yo me dedique de lleno a preparar mi lasaña. Media hora más tarde el horno liberaba un exquisito aroma a queso derretido.

De la nada me vino un hambre tremenda. Creía que incluso podría tragarme la mesa. Estaba contando los minutos para que el timbre del horno sonara indicándome que la lasaña ya estaba lista. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me había relamido ya los labios y de las tantas veces que había reparado en el reloj observando hipnotizada el avanzar de las agujas.

¿Por qué tardaban tanto en regresar?.

Salte asustada en el asiento, y si no es por Jasper me habría estrellado contra el piso, cuando el timbre del horno comenzó a sonar incesante. Lo corte y saqué apresurada la lasaña.

No podía esperar a servirla en un plato, por lo que tomé un tenedor y comencé a comerla directamente de la fuente sin reparar en lo caliente que estaba. Me quemé la lengua y la garganta, pero deseaba tanto comer que no me importó. Se que suena anormal...para algunos, pero en menos de media hora me había acabado la fuente de lasaña para seis personas yo sola.

-Estas ansiosa...muy, muy ansiosa.-murmuró Jasper más para si mismo mientras era testigo de mi ferocidad.

-¿Thu creesh?- dije con la boca llena. Tragué sonoramente el último pedazo grosero de lasaña que había echado a mi boca.-¡Bien ya me siento mejor!- dije demasiado entusiasta para sonar como de costumbre.

Jasper, el cual estaba sentado frente a mí, me estudiaba con la mirada.

Carraspeé nerviosa mientras dirigía mi mirada al cielo evitando la poderosa y aplastante de él que sin lugar a dudas lograba intimidarme de sobremanera.

Chasquee la lengua y comencé a mecerme en la cilla de una forma enfermiza. Comencé a tararear una canción cualquiera y de la nada grite...

-¡¡AGUA!!.- Jasper casi se va de traste al suelo. ¿Los vampiros podían asustarse y pillarse por sorpresa?, estaba claro que Jasper si.

Corrí al lavabo y llené hasta el tope el vaso con agua y luego me lo bebí todo de un trago. Repetí el acto otras cinco veces más hasta que me maree por no respirar de forma adecuada.

Me golpee la panza llena una vez que había acabado con el último baso. Pero la atónita y desorbitada mirada de Jasper me indico que algo no iba bien conmigo...y la verdad es que lo entendía, no me sentía yo misma. De la nada mi estómago se contrajo en un retorcijón fuerte y agudo que me hizo doblarme en dos.

-¡Cielos Alice me va a matar...me e comido una fuente de lasaña el día de mi boda...EL DÍA DE MI BODA...¿cómo me entrará el vestido ahora cuando fácilmente engordé dos quilos más?...me veré horrible y Edward me dará el plantón en el altar, seré la burla de todo este pueblo de mierda y me quedaré sola por siempre....!.- comencé a llorar de forma histérica. Aunque quería detenerme no podía y los goterones de lágrimas corrían haciendo una carrera por mis mejillas hasta acumularse en mi pera que no paraba de temblar.

Jasper era una perfecta estatua en su asiento. Ni siquiera pestañeaba. Me miraba con la sorpresa estampada en su inhumanamente hermoso rostro.

Nuevamente ese punzante dolor pinchó mi estómago y las nauseas me embargaron. No alcanzaba a llegar al baño por lo que me giré nuevamente hacia el lavabo y eché afuera todo lo que había ingerido hacia unos minutos. Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba cada vez que venía una nueva arcada. Solo entonces Jasper se puso a mi lado y me sostuvo el cabello en lo alto de mi cabeza para que no se ensuciara. Comenzó a masajear mi espalda con movimientos circulares tratando de consolarme.

Cuando el vómito cesó y enjuagué mi boca, Jasper me acercó una toalla.

-Estás peor de lo que creía.-

El vómito había cesado, pero el ataque de pánico continuaba. Mis lágrimas surcaban mi rostro incesantes.

Me guió hasta la habitación de Esme y me acomodó en la cama.

-Tal vez si duermes un poco te relajes. Duerme y ya verás que cuando despiertes será casi la hora de la boda y todo pasará muy rápido...¿me creerías si te asegurara que te la pasarás en grande?.-

Asentí mientras me acurrucaba en los mullidos almohadones sin parar de llorar. Jasper me dejo a solas, sin embargo nunca me dormí...y nunca se detuvo el llanto. No se cuanto tiempo o horas estuve así, hasta que Jasper golpeo la puerta y entró a la habitación.

-Debo detener tu llanto o Alice me matará si ve que tus ojos están rojos e hinchados como los de los sapos.- Dijo él en tono preocupado, intentando sacarme una sonrisa mientras secaba con sus fríos y duros pulgares mis lágrimas.

-Ayúdame...ayúdame por favor.- dije entre hipidos por el llanto.

-Lo haría si pudiera, pero e hecho todo lo posible y no consigo controlar tu estado de ánimo.- Por unos minutos me quedé estática, mirando el infinito sin pestañear.

-¡Jasper!.- Lo tomé de improviso con fuerza de las solapas de su camisa atrayéndolo hacia mí hasta que estuvo a centímetros de mi rostro.- Tienes que ayudarme...debes hacerlo...tiene que haber una forma...por lo que más quieras ¡AYUDAME MALDITA SEA!.- comencé a zarandearlo sacando fuerzas de no se donde.- ¿¡SI NO LO HACES ESTO SERÁ LA VERSIÓN REAL DE NOVIA FUGITIVA COMPRENDES!?.-

-Si...si hay una forma...pero...-

Mi expresión debe de haber sido la de una perfecta loca, cuando Jasper calló de pronto sin replicarme nada más.

-Estas segura de que...-

-Jasper...a estas alturas estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que me tranquilice, relaje y me saque de encima estos putos nervios e histeria que me están colapsando.- dije con un tono que habría asustado a cualquiera.

-Claro...-él asintió cabizbajo. No aparentaba ser un fuerte e indestructible vampiro, más bien parecía un adolecente cohibido, casi un niño asustado.- Necesito...-

-¡Qué dilo!- si, estaba alterada.

-Bueno, necesito que te desnudes por favor...-

Mi quijada cayó hasta casi tocar el suelo. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?.

-N...no, no completamente, puedes ponerte un bikini o usar tu ropa interior, da igual...- ¿Jasper, la viva imagen de la tranquilidad estaba nervioso?

-¿Esa es la única condición?.-

-¿Te parece poco?.- repitió él algo compungido y nervioso por la situación.

Sinceramente no sabía por qué carajo Jasper me quería semi desnuda, no veía forma en que eso ayudara a mi estado de ánimo, pero si eso lograba hacer que me tranquilizara, estaba dispuesta hasta de desnudarme.

Cuando salí del baño vestida solo con la ropa interior para encontrarme con Jasper, las sombras lavanda del crepúsculo habían dado paso a la noche dejando la gran casa en penumbras. Me acerqué a él esperando las instrucciones. Estaba nerviosa e intentaba tapar con mis brazos lo que más podía.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Mi pregunta escapó chillona de mis labios cuando él me alzó en vilo guiándome fuera de la estancia.

Sus duros y fuertes brazos me cargaban sin esfuerzo, como si el peso de mi cuerpo se comparara al de una pluma. Cuando comenzó a descender por la amplia escalera de mármol en penumbras, inconscientemente cerré mis brazos apretados en torno a su frío cuello...era estúpido porque él jamás me dejaría caer. Edward me había comentado una vez que para los vampiros resultaba aún más efectiva su visión en la oscuridad que bajo el toque de la luz.

- Masaje - respondió a mi pregunta de improviso una vez que me tendió sobre una fría superficie, la que supuse sería la mesa del comedor.- . No te muevas ya regreso.

Salió de la habitación dejándome allí tumbada en la penumbra. La dura superficie resultaba incómoda. Por alguna extraña razón estar tendida semidesnuda sobre la mesa, lejos de su compañía, me hacía sentir insoportablemente desprotegida, como si se tratara de un altar de piedra dispuesto para un sacrificio humano...pero la promesa de un masaje y de quitarme estos ridículos temores y nervios hizo que me quedara donde estaba. Jasper regresó antes de que alcanzara a contar treinta. La poca luz plateada de la luna que se alcanzaba a colar entre las tupidas nubes y que entraba por el gran ventanal del comedor, fue suficiente para mostrarme que traía en sus manos un frasco de aceite para bebés, un cuenco cuya agua despedía hilos de vapor y un pequeño paño que colgaba de su hombro derecho.

- Ponte boca abajo por favor- me pidió...siempre con su tono amable, profundo, envolvente e increíblemente relajante. A veces pensaba que en su voz se filtraba algo de su magnífico don...aquél timbre era tan intenso y vibrante que podía hipnotizar a cualquiera.

Dejó el cuenco a un costado de mi cuerpo y luego vertió todo el frasco de aceite en el, mientras yo con mis usuales movimientos torpes intentaba girarme sin golpear el cuenco y empaparlo por completo.

- Cierra los ojos y relájate -La voz de Jasper sonaba grave y calmante, poco más que un murmullo -. Duérmete, si así lo deseas.

Mis músculos adoloridos por la tensión de varios días, se fueron acoplando a la dureza de la mesa y logre relajarme un poco. Cerré los ojos e intenté concentrarme tan solo en los sonidos de lo que estaba haciendo Jasper. Oí el chapoteo del agua, la sensación de placentero anhelo de sentir la caricia del tibio aceite sobre mi desnuda piel se tradujo en un suspiro de placer que escapó de mis labios entreabiertos.

Comenzó por los hombros hundiendo sus poderosos y fríos dedos en mis apretados músculos. Apenas tocó mi piel con su frío tacto, todo mi cuerpo se tensó automáticamente resistiéndose y podría jurar que cada uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron. Pero sus hábiles manos surtían rápido efecto y antes de lo que esperaba me relajé abandonándome por completo a su hechizante y efectivo remedio. La fuerte tensión que hace tan solo unos minutos dominaba a mis músculos comenzaba a abandonar mi cuerpo justo donde el tocaba.

El aceite caliente hacía que las manos de Jasper no resultaran tan frías y resbalasen sobre mi piel dejándola brillante y con una inconfundible fragancia a chocolate.

Trabajó con dedicación y parsimonia cada brazo, masajeando también mis temblorosas manos que parecían las de una niña pequeña sobre la grande de él, incluso dedico atención a los espacios entre los dedos.

Y allí donde tocaba iba dejando los músculos inertes y exquisitamente aliviados, los tendones relajados y una tranquilidad absoluta que no solo envolvía a mis músculos, sino que me tocaba hasta el alma. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentirme tranquila y relajada, Jasper estaba haciendo que incluso mi mente despegara a ese prometido lugar tranquilo en el que estaba sumido mi cuerpo. No pude evitar ronronear de placer cuando Jasper bajo por mis hombros y comenzó a trabajar mi espalda. Para tener libre acceso a ella desabrochó mi brassier sin siquiera consultármelo, pero podría jurar que aunque me lo hubiera preguntado no sería capaz de contestarle porque hasta mi lengua parecía aletargada y adormecida. Comenzó por mi desnuda cintura y fue subiendo poco a poco las manos en movimientos circulares, amplios y firmes, aplicando la justa fuerza para comprimir la caja torácica sin hacerme daño, arrancándome inevitables gemidos en voz alta en respuesta a cada caricia.

Fue repasando sin descanso cada músculo tensionado de mi cuerpo y lo masajeaba hasta que quedaba dócil bajo sus manos.

Lo escuché susurrar palabras en un idioma que se me hacía incomprensible, ¿italiano o tal vez francés?, pero que acompañadas de su característico tono de timbre profundo, arrullador, masculino y envolvente se me hicieron las palabras más condenadamente sexys que había escuchado en mi vida...claro ese comentario lo guardaba solo para mi.

No se demoró mucho más en la espalda y pasó a mis piernas que clamaban por atención. Trabajó los músculos endurecidos de las pantorrillas, los talones y las plantas de los pies hasta casi hacerme cosquillas. Hizo girar los tobillos hacia adelante y atrás, apretando con cuidado con los pulgares en el empeine. No se puede explicar con exactitud lo que ese masaje en especial me producía, era como experimentar de golpe un sorprendente deseo sexual que brotaba desde mis entrañas hasta hacer que los dedos del pie se retorcieran flexionándose y mis parpados se apretaran aún más.

- ¡Oh! - exclamé involuntariamente a viva voz. Si el cuenco no estuviera lleno con agua hirviendo...me abría golpeado con el por mi estupidez.

- Te gusta, ¿eh? - preguntó Jasper en un tono suave y consolador que no dejó que me avergonzara. Repitió el movimiento, y no pude evitar que un sonoro gemido escapara de mis labios.

Jasper subió de nuevo por mis piernas con una lentitud abrumadora y delirante...podría tratarse incluso de una dulce tortura, separándolas en su ascenso y masajeando los tendones adoloridos e inflamados de la cara interior de mis muslos. Me agarré con fuerza a los bordes de la mesa y fruncí los labios tratando de no dejar escapar el siguiente gemido que picaba en mi garganta. Él murmuró unas cuantas palabras más en ese romántico idioma intentando tranquilizarme, centrando todo el poder de sus hábiles manos en mis glúteos. Cuando logré volver a tener el control sobre mi misma dejé escapar el aire en un sonoro jadeo. Cerré los ojos cuando volvía a relajarme y mi respiración volvió a ser acompasada y serena. Ahora sentía un agradable y envolvente calor, y estaba segura que no sólo era a causa del aceite...las hábiles manos de Jasper estaban surtiendo otro efecto totalmente distinto. A medida que avanzaban ya no solo tranquilizaban y des tensionaban, sino que dejaban una estela ardiente y cosquilleante en mi piel...incluso si su piel era tan fría como la de los lagartos. Iba despertando el deseo con cada nueva caricia, calentándome la sangre que comenzaba a burbujear en mis venas, sin ninguna urgencia, con la calma que despedía siempre de él...pero que comenzaba a llevarme derecho a la inconsciencia.

Edward, Alice, el resto de los Cullen y la boda...eran recuerdos muy...muy lejanos. Ahora solo respiraba para el toque de esas manos poderosas. ¿Pero acaso eso no era lo que le había pedido...unos minutos en que mi mente se olvidara de las preocupaciones y de las obligaciones que me esperaban afuera?...¿había sido la decisión correcta?, Jasper se veía tan indeciso antes de aceptar. ¡Y al carajo! este era el mejor masaje que me habían echo en toda mi vida...y jamás me había sentido tan a gusto y tranquila...estaba tan a gusto y confiada que me sentía capaz hasta de cantar.

- Ahora túmbate de espaldas por favor.- La voz de Jasper me sacó de mi ensoñación. Parpadee un par de veces y dejé que me ayudara a darme la vuelta.

Estaba tan absorta y relajada que había olvidado que Jasper me había desatado el brassier, pero él fue más rápido y antes de que se resbalara revelando más de lo que yo quería, sujeto los tirantes y los ajustó nuevamente sobre mis hombros. Solo tardo un batir de pestañas y ya estaba nuevamente abrochado y en su lugar.

Sentí como la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas y podría jurar que estaban teñidas de un violento rojo.

Jasper solo se recogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No es nada que le tengamos que decir a Edward...y prometo no pensar en ello cuando él esté cerca mío.- me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

Sin embargo mi corazón comenzó a estrellarse fuerte contra mi pecho..._había dicho que no pensaría en ello cuando Edward estuviera cerca...pero no había prometido JAMÁS volver a pensar en ello_.

Nuevamente mis preocupaciones y pensamientos pasaron a un segundo plano cuando sus manos grandes y aceitosas cubrieron suavemente mi vientre plano, extendiendo el aceite sobre la piel en una suave y electrizante caricia.

Al poco tiempo ya me sentía nuevamente soñolienta. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar y experimentar el delirante y a la vez tentador deseo que despertaban aquellas manos frotándose y deslizándose sobre mi piel.

Cerró sus manos alrededor de mi cuello masajeando con sus fríos dedos detrás de mi oreja, despertando todas mis terminales nerviosas y haciendo que la relajación se esparciera por todo mi cuerpo como una extraña energía, al ritmo de cada uno de mis latidos. Se sentía tan bien, tan delicioso que en cualquier momento comenzaría a ronronear. Pronto sus dedos descendieron hasta mi clavícula, despertando sensaciones que jamás antes había experimentado...descubriendo junto con él de que se trataba de un punto débil en mí. Fruncí con fuerza los labios ahogando el gemido de placer que amenazaba con escapar de mi boca.

Él volvió a susurrar unas palabras tranquilizadoras...pero que no solo me estaban invitando a relajarme...me estaban invitando a experimentar con Jasper más cosas que un simple masaje. Y aunque eso debía asustarme...solo encontraba en ese deseo una inmensa tranquilidad. Comenzaba a pensar que Jasper no solo me estaba dando un placentero masaje digno de un maestro, sino que jugaba con mi estado de ánimo.

Continuó su descenso pasando sus grandes manos apenas rozando el encaje de mi brassier hasta alcanzar mis costillas. Sentía mi frente sudorosa, y como no, si tuve que hacer un esfuerzo digno de Hércules para no arquearme contra sus poderosas manos en el momento en que dibujaron el contorno de mis pechos.

Para cuando terminó con el estómago y rozó sobre mi bajo vientre el elástico de mis bragas, me encontraba en un estado de doloroso anhelo, con el cuerpo arqueado bajo las manos de Jasper...sin poder esconder el placer que me producían sus caricias.

Los músculos doloridos y aún tensionados de mis muslos, ahora tenían la total atención de Jasper...sobre todo las caras internas de estos. Jasper no cesó hasta que mis gemidos se transformaron en evidentes y vergonzosos ronroneos...pero sinceramente poco me importaba en estos momentos lo que pensara Jasper de mi...estaba completamente abandonada a su medicina, a ese magnífico don que había logrado calmar como el más efectivo remedio mis abrumadores nervios. Sus dedos untados de aceite se deslizaron más hacia arriba en movimientos circulares, relajando la tensión de mis fibras musculares, acariciando y explorando, y no pude evitar estremecerme de placer al sentirlo tan cerca de mi sexo.

Solté un jadeo ahogado cuando sus dedos casi tocaron mis bragas.

Pero entonces sus maravillosas manos dejaron de tocarme y se alejaron de mi cuerpo. La luz se encendió de golpe y parte de la realidad volvió a mi mente de golpe sacándome de mi mundo onírico...tan brusco y repentino como un balde de agua fría.

Juro que si no fuera porque él era tan duro como una roca y amenazaba con moler mis huesos, lo habría golpeado con todas mis fuerzas por detenerse ahí.

-¿Y bien...estas más relajada?.- me preguntó con una nota divertida en su voz hipnótica.

¿Más relajada?. No, esa no sería la palabra adecuada para expresar lo que realmente siento en este momento.

Me incorporé lentamente dejando colgados mis pies en el borde de la gran mesa de roble. Pestañee un par de veces más acostumbrándome a la intensa luminosidad de la lámpara que colgaba sobre mi cabeza. Tomé la bata de seda de un hermoso tono vino que me extendía Jasper y la pasé con prisa por mis brazos intentando apresurarme en cubrir mi cuerpo...pero como no, por el apuro perdí el equilibrio y casi me voy mesa abajo si no es porque Jasper me sostuvo a tiempo por la cintura.

-¿Eso es todo?- Desde luego esas palabras escaparon de mi boca con el tono equivocado. En vez de sonar complacida y satisfecha era más bien un tono cargado de incredulidad y desilusión. Me mordí las paredes internas de mi boca para no dejar escapar otra estupidez como esa.

Jasper alzó una de sus rubias cejas incrédulo y una tímida sonrisa tensó la comisura de sus labios mientras asentía con su cabeza en forma pausada.

-Dije que intentaría tranquilizarte...pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro de lograrlo.-

-Si...si- dije atropelladamente.- lo has echo fantástico. Gracias ya me siento mucho mejor.- Me concentré en dedicarle una agradecida y sincera sonrisa, aunque no estaba muy segura de lograrlo...Edward siempre decía que era pésima para mentir...no convencía a nadie.

¡OH! Edward...¿Cómo lo había olvidado?. Era extraño pero a pesar de haberlo engañado en mi mente...y con su hermano, no sentía remordimiento alguno.

Jasper había cumplido su cometido, me sentía exquisitamente tranquila, con renovadas energías, relajada y capaz de todo. Ahora los nervios de la boda me resultaban un chiste, incluso el vérmelas en la intimidad con el vampiro que tenía cautivo mi corazón...si Edward tocaba tan bien como Jasper, dentro de unas horas el matrimonio me abriría las puertas de par en par al paraíso. Sin embargo la prometida tranquilidad no era lo único que sentía...y precisamente eso era lo que me irritaba, estaba tranquila, si, pero también estaba terriblemente frustrada.

Y lo que empeoraba todo...el causante de toda esa frustración estaba justo frente a mi...ignorante de mis pensamientos. Por un momento casi suelto un chillido imaginando que Jasper podría haber sentido durante todo este tiempo mis emociones lujuriosas...pero de ser así él se habría detenido...¿verdad?.

-Aún no me lo agradezcas...no e terminado.- Su intensa y penetrante voz quedó retumbando en mis oídos...sonaba como una tentadora invitación. Luego de pronunciar la última palabra se lamió el labio inferior haciendo que tragara saliva de forma sonora. Agradecía enormemente el hecho de estar aún sentada, de lo contrario mis piernas habrían fallado delatándome.

Alcé mi mirada tímida y algo incrédula mientras terminaba de atar rápidamente el nudo de la bata. Jasper me observaba con sus ojos oro derretido, tan aplastantes y poderosos como su voz, medio cubiertos por el flequillo miel que caía desordenado sobre su frente.

Actuó con su rapidez sobrenatural por lo que no alcancé a protestar siquiera. Nuevamente me llevaba en brazos al piso superior hasta que se detuvo en el lujoso baño de la casa.

Me depositó con cuidado en el suelo mientras él comenzaba a abrir las manijas de oro del jacuzzi que se encontraba en medio del amplio baño.

-Nada mejor que un baño caliente para terminar de relajarse...-comento de la nada, pero la lujuriosa mirada que me lanzó desde la distancia no intentaba pasar desapercibida. Sentía como mis piernas temblaban ligeramente y nuevamente me sentí ruborizar.

Me pasé la mano por la frente arrastrando las gotitas de sudor que la perlaban. ¿Qué demonios me estaba ocurriendo?. De pronto me encontré deseando más que un simple masaje...y eso no estaba bien, no estaba nada de bien.

Y la frustración con la que Jasper me había dejado solo empeoraba las cosas. Comencé a sentir un repentino odio hacia Jasper por lo que me había echo. Definitivamente prefería los nervios descontrolados que me dejaban sin uñas a esta especie de frustración y tensión sexual que me tenía al límite.

No me di ni cuenta cuando la tina ya estaba llena hasta el tope. Jasper cerró las manijas y se giró hacia mí. En su rostro bailaba una satisfecha sonrisa de medio lado. Comencé a hiperventilar cuando tomó los bordes de su camisa y la tiró pasándola sobre su cabeza, desordenando sus cabellos rubios del color de la miel y dejando al descubierto un torso perfecto y delineado por marcados músculos que formaban profundas depresiones sobre su piel marfil. Me percaté que había dejado de respirar cuando el típico mareo me invadió. Tome una bocanada de aire e intenté anudar nuevamente las ideas en mi cabeza. Apartar los ojos de ese cuerpo era imposible. Por un momento creí que se terminaría de quitar la ropa para darse un baño conmigo, pero esa idea se fue de paseo cuando observé con desilusión como utilizaba la camisa para limpiarse los restos de aceite de las manos.

-Disfruta de tu baño...estoy seguro que Edward y los demás no tardan en llegar...solo relájate.- me guiñó un ojo cuando pasó por mi lado antes de dejarme a solas en el inmenso baño.

Quería patear algo, pero no me arriesgaría a llevar un pie vendado el día de mi boda...Alice jamás me lo perdonaría, así que me limité a ponerle furiosa el seguro a la puerta.

Me dejé caer sobre la puerta y me deslice hasta quedar sentada sobre el frío suelo de mármol tono melocotón. Cerré mis manos en apretados puños tirando de mi cabello. ¿Qué demonios me estaba ocurriendo?. No era correcto que pensara así de mi futuro cuñado. Quizás estas locas ideas eran parte de estar sometida al estrés de las últimas semanas. Convencida de ello me levanté resuelta...ya se me pasaría.

Me acerqué a la tina y vertí un par de esencias en ella. Removí el agua de la superficie y la espuma no tardó en levantarse brumosa y espesa.

Me saqué la bata de seda tono vino, haciendo que se deslizara en una suave caricia por mi piel hasta que cayó a mis pies y me deshice de mi ropa interior. Me introduje lentamente en el jacuzzi, disfrutando plenamente de la sensación que producía el agua caliente sobre mi piel. El exquisito olor a menta y chocolate que despedía la espuma que rodeaba mi cuello me hizo suspirar recordando algo...pero casi me dan ganas de ahogarme en la tina cuando averigüe precisamente lo que me hacia recordar ese aroma...era la esencia de Jasper...ese exquisito aroma almizclado, a menta y endemoniadamente masculino que hacía aletear mis fosas nasales...y el chocolate...el chocolate me recordaba a sus manos sobre mi piel. ¡Maldita sea!...esto era una maldición. ¡Se supone que debía olvidarme de todos, de lo ocurrido y de lo que estaba por venir!. Pero mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, o más bien mi propio inconsciente...¿como no me había percatado a tiempo que estaba escogiendo las mismas esencias que...?¡AH!. Descargué un puño cerrado sobre el agua haciendo que salpicara fuera del jacuzzi.

El "relajante baño de espuma" se suponía que era como una forma de liberar tensiones y descansar un poco del ajetreo de las semanas recién pasadas. Y una parte de mi se alegraba de que mi mente ya estuviera lejos de los que parecían indomables nervios por la boda...pero no estaba segura de que las cosas hubieran mejorado, porque ahora no hacía más que pensar en Jasper...y no de la forma en que cualquiera piensa con respecto a su cuñado...no, más bien pensaba en su cuerpo, en su sonrisa tan aplastante y deslumbrante como la de Edward, en sus ojos de un topacio idéntico al del resto de su familia, pero que sin embargo siempre brillaba con un toque de falsa inocencia y con la experiencia e inteligencia de un hombre que ha vivido décadas…solo pensaba en él, en él y en él…

¿Eso significaba que necesitaba un trasplante de cerebro?.

Me sumergí en el agua, tratando de ahogar en el acto mis turbios pensamientos, aún sabiendo que todavía estaba demasiado caliente y que mi cara terminaría escociéndome y roja como un tomate.

Cuando mis pulmones clamaban urgentes por oxígeno, subí a la superficie tomando una sonora bocanada de aire. Peine mi cabello mojado que se había pegado a mi rostro hacia atrás y luego apoyé los brazos en los bordes del jacuzzi. Cerré los ojos intentando recuperar la tranquilidad, regocijándome de la placentera y relajante sensación del agua caliente envolviendo mi cuerpo.

No se con exactitud cuanto tiempo permanecí así, pero de pronto escuché un sonido parecido al de un cerrojo abriéndose. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, de seguro Edward ya había regresado. No le presté mayor atención y continué con mis ojos cerrados disfrutando de la paz que había logrado alcanzar.

Pero juro que por una fracción de segundo mi corazón se detuvo cuando sentí a alguien zambullirse en el jacuzzi. Abrí los ojos de golpe totalmente sorprendida. Casi se salen de mis orbitas cuando contemplé que en el otro extremo del jacuzzi, frente a mi, estaba Jasper cómodamente sentado sumergido hasta la cintura. Un agudo chillido escapó de mis labios haciendo que los azulejos del baño temblaran. Con la rapidez que mi torpe naturaleza me permitía, reuní un gran cúmulo de espuma tratando de cubrir mi pecho.

Se veía tan condenadamente sexy que el aire abandonó mis pulmones a una velocidad vertiginosa y mi boca comenzó a liberar más saliva que lo normal.

_Jasper..._

Siempre con la abrumadora belleza de un actor de cine...y más aún, era una belleza inhumana...incomparable...definitivamente no podía quejarme del espectáculo que contemplaban mis ojos.

Se encontraba en la misma posición que yo hacia solo unos minutos, y sus fuertes y musculosos brazos se hacían prominentes a la vista. Un extraño cosquilleo se apoderó de mis manos y me vi en la urgente necesidad de tocarlos para comprobar la fuerza que guardaba cada una de sus fibras. La posición que mantenía era condenadamente masculina y sexy, únicamente digna de un espécimen de su tipo...un vampiro irresistible para una débil humana...todo en él me invitaba, me seducía...era como una polilla atraída hacia la luz. Su bien formado torso estaba empapado, y las numerosas gotas que lo poblaban, corrían veloces haciendo una carrera por su cuerpo...por partes que a mi me habría encantado recorrer a besos. Su cabello rubio como la miel estaba oscurecido por el agua y completamente desordenado dándole un toque felino y salvaje que comenzaba a atontarme y a desconectar mi cable a tierra, dejándome abandonar por mis impuras fantasías. Sus poderosos, intimidantes y penetrantes ojos estaban fijos en mi, hambrientos y destilando deseo, de un profundo y oscuro tono ónix. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina, aquellos ojos recorrían mi cuerpo desnudando cada parte de mí...como si conociera mi cuerpo a la perfección. Jadee soltando el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones, claro que conocía bastante bien mi cuerpo, incluso mejor que Edward y lo que empeoraba las cosas...el poder de aquellos ojos era tan aplastante que podía jurar que si así lo quisiera podría hacerme llegar al orgasmo con la sola mirada. Esa única idea bastó para que mi corazón comenzara a estrellarse con fuerza contra mi pecho y mi respiración se volviera irregular, mientras mis mejillas inevitablemente se enrojecían. Una sensual sonrisa de costado tensó las comisuras de sus perfectos labios...y de pronto me vi deseosa de saborear aquellos labios que a simple vista se veían tan suaves y lisos...tan tentadores como todo en él.

Como un flash volvió a mí un recuerdo que hizo que se me estrujara el corazón de forma dolorosa.

_Edward..._

No podía hacerle esto. Agité la cabeza tratando de despabilarme...¿qué demonios hacia Jasper compartiendo mi baño?. Mis pensamientos brotaron de mis labios de forma casi desesperada...

- ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?-mi voz sonó más chillona de lo que quería.

- Me doy un baño para calmar los nervios...¿y tú?- esa voz hacia que me pusiera a temblar de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo mi irritación era demasiada como para dejarme aplacar.

- No estoy para juegos Jasper Hale, ¡maldición!…tu mismo me has preparado el baño, pero no habías dicho nada de que tuviéramos que compartirlo...sabes que me habría rehusado.- rogaba al cielo haber sonado creíble.- ¿¡Dime qué carajo haces compartiendo mi jacuzzi!?. Edward te matará si se entera de esto...y Alice...oh Alice...- No alcancé a terminar mi frase ya que me interrumpió.

- Calma Bella, tranquila…- su voz, grave y profunda, comenzaba a afectar mi estado de animo. Me sentía de pronto algo aletargada y relajada...sin preocupaciones. El hecho de que compartiéramos el baño se me hizo de lo más inocente e inofensivo. Además que me encantó como sonó mi nombre en sus labios. Podía sentir como una sonrisa boba se estampaba en mi rostro.- No es necesario alterarse tanto… tranquila…- repitió con su voz hipnótica y comenzó a avanzar lentamente como un experto depredador hacia mí...juro que justo en ese momento me sentí desfallecer.

- ¿¡Cómo quieres que no me altere!?.- balbucee mientras que con mi mano peine nuevamente mi cabello hacia atrás intentando recuperar el control- Jasper...estoy tan solo a un par de horas de casarme con tu hermano...CON TU HERMANO...y tu te metes a mi jacuzzi des...des...-

-Desnudo- completo él la frase por mí mientras mantenía su semblante sereno y su voz imperturbable...como si aquella situación fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Se que mi cara debe de haber sido un poema, estoy segura que mi boca era la misma de un pez haciendo una perfecta "O".

-¡Sí!- mi voz sonó estrangulada. ¿Así que no llevaba traje de baño?...Ay de mi.

- Ahora podremos decir que estamos a mano…estuve tocándote por casi dos horas mientras estabas semidesnuda...ahora tu podrás tocarme todo lo que quieras...- no me di ni cuenta cuando ya había llegado hasta mí y me tenía acorralada contra la pared del jacuzzi. Su delicioso aroma...almizclado y a menta que ya flotaba en el ambiente se intensificó con su cercanía e inconscientemente tomé una bocanada de aire tratando de retener en mis pulmones su esencia...tan deliciosa como la de Edward y tan distinta a la vez. Su voz no era más que un sensual susurro que me aturdía llevándome a otra sintonía.

Se acercó lentamente y con cuidado...como si yo fuera a escapar, agachó su cabeza acercándose a la mía y rozó su fría nariz contra mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma, para luego dejar escapar su frío aliento mentolado que acarició mi cuello haciendo que el cabello se me erizara. Una avalancha de electricidad invadió cada una de mis fibras nerviosas, despertando el deseo a medida que avanzaba a una rapidez vertiginosa que hizo que me mareara. ¿Por qué de pronto sentía tanto calor en la cercanía de una vampiro?...eso no podía ser normal...algo malo me estaba ocurriendo. ¿Algo malo?...¿cómo algo que se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien podía ser malo?...oh pero si lo era...y yo lo sabía, si continuábamos con esta locura y ambos perdíamos el control de la situación las personas que más amábamos terminarían dañadas. Y ese motivo que se abrió como una luminosa idea en mi mente hizo que aterrizara parcialmente en la tierra...lejos de ese mundo de ensueños al que me estaba llevando Jasper.

- Ja...Jasp...- no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, y un vergonzoso gemido escapó de mis labios. Cerré los ojos involuntariamente cuando atrapó mi lóbulo izquierdo con sus fríos labios para luego rematar la caricia con su lengua- Jasper no...¡aléjate por favor!. Alice va a predecir esto, Edward leerá su mente...y...cielos estaremos acabados, no quiero ni pensar en las consecuencias.-

No se de donde saqué las fuerzas para alejarme de ese cuerpo que me invitaba tan tentadoramente a probar todo en él, y me sumergí pasando por debajo de uno de sus indestructibles brazos que me aprisionaba, nadando veloz hacia el otro extremo. Se que era ridículo intentar escapar de él...sabiendo que era más rápido y astuto que cualquier especie que poblaba el planeta...además de fuerte claro. Era una verdadera desventaja que mi bata se encontrara a los pies del jacuzzi justo en el sitio donde él estaba.

-¡Basta de juegos y dime de una puñetera vez cómo hiciste para entrar aquí!-Si, estaba desesperada...realmente asustada porque acababa de descubrir que en la cercanía de Jasper perdía el control sobre mi misma.

- Me extraña Bella, que siendo siempre tan astuta me lo preguntes...-una de sus devastadoras sonrisas invadió su rostro inhumanamente hermoso mientras una de sus rubias cejas se alzaba- Te recuerdo que soy un vampiro...y un insignificante pestillo no va a impedir que entre a la habitación que yo desee. Si así lo quisiera podría echar abajo la puerta, o incluso derribar la pared.- me explicó con autosuficiencia, comenzando nuevamente a desplazarse hacia mí. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida?, por supuesto...nada era imposible para un vampiro- Pero creo que eso no tiene importancia alguna en este momento...lo único que realmente importa Bella...-nuevamente mi nombre sonaba como el más hermoso saliendo de sus labios...su poder de persuasión era tan grande que cuando me percaté de su inminente cercanía ya estaba acorralada.-...es que estamos tu y yo, solos, y compartiendo el mismo deseo de devorarnos...solo tienes que dejarte llevar...-

Estaba demasiado perpleja por sus palabras como para siquiera pestañear. Mi cuerpo se había quedado petrificado aún intentando procesar el significado y el peso de lo que acababa de decir...él quería...¿quería _devorarme_?. El aire escapó de mis pulmones en un jadeo ahogado. Sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que Jasper deseaba mi sangre casi tanto como Edward...en realidad cualquier sangre humana para Jasper resultaba un alimento prácticamente irresistible al contrario de cualquier otro miembro de la familia Cullen.

Por debajo del agua sentí cómo su mano de piedra se cerraba aprisionando mi cintura de forma posesiva, atrayéndome hacia su perfecto cuerpo de marfil.

Y...oh cielos...

No mentía cuando dijo que estaba completamente desnudo. Ahora me resultaría sumamente difícil ignorar a mis hormonas cuando ese cuerpo digno de un dios griego estaba acoplado a mi cuerpo como si fuéramos dos piezas de un puzle.

Con su mano libre me tomó por la nuca, tirando ligeramente de mis cabellos para echar mi cabeza hacia atrás y tener libre acceso a mi cuello...el cual comenzó a recorrer con sus fríos labios, arañándome con sus ponzoñosos colmillos sin rasgar la delicada y fina piel. Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, completamente a su merced, maleable en sus manos de hierro.

_En esta oportunidad ya no tenía posibilidad de escapar pero tampoco pretendía hacerlo..._

Me deshice en temblores cuando sus colmillos rasguñaron mi hombro sin llegar a herirlo, haciendo que placenteras oleadas de placer invadieran todas mis terminales nerviosas. Llevó ambas manos a mis glúteos, descendiendo primero por mi espalda, y los presionó levemente hacia su cuerpo de roca mientras seguía acariciando mi piel con sus fríos labios y lengua. Un renovado gemido trepó por mi garganta y sentí cómo su miembro, más grande de lo que podía imaginar, comenzaba a quemar, excitado, contra mi bajo vientre, haciendo que mi respiración se volviera descontrolada. Mi mente estaba tan obnubilada y abandonada solo al deseo que me provocaba Jasper, que nada podía ser más importante que ese momento..._nada_.

Dejó mi cuello y trazó un camino de húmedos besos por mi mentón, para llegar a mi boca y lamer mi labio inferior de forma insinuante. Su aliento frío y tan adictivo como su esencia chocaba contra el tibio mío mezclándose. Sus grandes manos se cerraron en mi mentón atrayendo mi rostro al suyo. Para cuando su aliento rozó en una suave caricia mis labios, yo temblaba incontrolablemente entre sus brazos de acero. Le lanzó una última codiciosa mirada a mis labios antes de rozarlos con los de él. Se sentían suaves, fríos y lisos. Un suspiro escapó de mi boca sin poderlo retener. Ansiaba con todo mí ser probar de una vez el sabor glorioso que prometía su boca, sentir como mío ese aliento dulce, mentolado y adictivo...atrapar esa lengua que despertaba todos mis sentidos y amenazaba con llevarme a la locura. No prolongó por más tiempo aquella deliciosa tortura y entonces Jasper me sonrió una última vez antes de lanzarse a mis labios besándolos con una pasión ciega. Sus labios eran demandante sobre los míos. Bastó que soltara un mísero suspiro para que él maestramente se adentrara en mi cavidad bucal profundizando el beso. Aquél beso era brusco, hambriento y apasionado, ni parecidos a los castos que me dedicaba Edward...y aunque compararlos me dolía, era inevitable. Tanto tiempo había estado esperando por un beso así que reprimir el deseo de corresponderle con la misma pasión era irrefrenable. Lo mágico de aquel beso era que no solo guardaba pasión y deseo, sino algo más...algo indescriptible. Era tan salvaje y urgente que me arrancaba el aire y aceleraba los latidos de mi corazón que se estrellaba con fuerza contra mi pecho. Nuestras lenguas liberaban una silenciosa batalla, encontrándose una y otra vez, siguiendo el compás de nuestros labios. Dejé la timidez a un lado y enredé mis curiosos dedos en su sedoso cabello miel, revolviéndolo a gusto mientras los jadeos ahogados que soltaba morían en su sensual y maestra boca. Bajé y recorrí sus anchos y fuertes hombros, comencé a descender por su espalda, delineando con la yema de mis dedos la gran depresión que hacia la columna en ella dividiéndola en dos grandes mitades. Me tenía anonadada y me deleitaba la suavidad de su piel, era tan tersa…a pesar de lo fría y dura de su carne.

Las caricias de ambos iban y venían sin cesar. Jasper aprisionó entre sus grandes manos mis pechos sensibles, llenos y duros por la excitación. Gemí cerca de su oído y de la nada me sentí más atrevida que nunca, increíblemente poderosa. Mientras me dejaba llevar solo por el deseo, abrí mis piernas y me senté sobre él, teniendo cuidado de que nuestros sexos solo se rozaran.

Comenzó a jugar con su perfecto torso, repartiendo besos y delineando con mi dedo índice cada una de las depresiones de sus numerosos y voluptuosos músculos.

Jasper comenzaba a volverse loco, estaba perdiendo el control, y por una extraña razón eso me excitaba aún más.

_Jasper..._

El vampiro capaz de controlar los estados de ánimo y las emociones de cualquiera, incluso someterlos a su voluntad, estaba perdiendo el control a manos de una mísera humana. Mantenía su cabeza hacia atrás y los parpados fuertemente cerrados. Sus suaves y lisos labios estaban fruncidos intentando retener los guturales gemidos que hacían vibrar su pecho bajo las palmas de mis manos. Un extraño impulso me llevo a besar su manzana de Adán y a arañarla ligeramente con mis dientes...tal y como él había echo con sus ponzoñosos colmillos sobre mi hombro. Fue entonces que él no pudo aguantar más y libero un sonoro gemido de placer que sonó como música para mis oídos. Volvió a tomar la iniciativa él y se puso sobre mí, aprisionándome entre su fuerte cuerpo y el borde del jacuzzi. Un temblor invadió de pronto mi cuerpo que hervía por el deseo al saber que pronto el juego acabaría y pasaría a mayores...sin embargo él sonrió.

No, todavía era pronto...este vampiro quería torturarme aún más, llevarme al borde de la locura...al límite del deseo...y lo mejor de todo...este vampiro no tenía escrúpulos en hacer cosas libidinosas conmigo...y yo me sentía tan segura en sus brazos, tan segura de que no me haría daño alguno incluso si yo era tan delicada para él como una flor en sus manos.

Comenzó a lamer mis pechos con su fría lengua haciendo que el deseo llameara dentro de mí quemándome. Subió a mi cuello, paso por mis hombros para luego volver a mis pechos, pasear por mi vientre y entonces se sumergió en el agua para lamer mi sexo.

-¡Ahh!- un grito cargado de placer y sorpresa escapó de mis labios al sentirlo lamiendo esa zona tan sensible.

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello miel guiándolo hacia mis puntos más sensitivos, mientras él me mantenía cogida por las nalgas atrayéndome hacia su boca. Ahora tengo que reconocer que el hecho de que los vampiros no necesiten del vital oxígeno me resulto muy ventajoso, sobre todo en la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo...sin detenerse. Cuando mi mano ya no pudo sostenerlo más del cabello y cayó lánguida sobre el agua, él salió nuevamente a la superficie abrazándome de forma posesiva mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía de placer y aún guardaba los espasmos del orgasmo.

Una vez que recobre parcialmente la conciencia, lo estreché también, deleitándome con la maravillosa sensación de sentir mis pechos friccionándose con el fuerte torso de él. Descendí nuevamente con mis manos por su ancha espalda, hasta que se fue haciendo cada vez más estrecha a medida que avanzaba hacia el sur. Mordí mi labio inferior con aparente inocencia y alcé mi rostro para observarlo de forma seductora, con mis ojos parcialmente cubiertos por mis abundantes pestañas. Jasper me sonreía, y solo eso necesité para guiar a mis curiosas manos a una zona que se me antojó placenteramente adictiva...rodeé su trasero de roca con mis manos y lo presioné delicadamente contra mi cuerpo, provocando que un ronco y sexy gemido abandonara sus labios...era tan sensual que también me hizo gemir a mi...además de que ese simple movimiento bastó para apreciar la prominente erección de él, haciendo que mis defensas se vinieran abajo y que los gemidos salieran descontrolados por mi boca entreabierta.

No resistiríamos mucho más, entonces supe que el juego había acabado cuando Jasper subió desesperado buscando mis labios, mientras una descarga eléctrica volvía a recorrer nuestros cuerpos desnudos y mojados. Entonces Jasper entró completamente en mí, embistiéndome con "fuerza". Un gemido gutural trepó por mi garganta cargado de un tono de asombro y dolor...cerca...muy cerca de su oído. Temblé mareada por la extraña mezcla de placer y dolor que invadió a mi cuerpo. Unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos...me sentía tan impotente, Jasper era irresistible...y sin embargo había deseado con tanto fervor que esta primera vez fuera con el vampiro que amaba que me hacia daño pensar que ya no sería así. Jasper volvió a trabajar en mi cuerpo luego de darme un minuto a que me acostumbrara...y fue entonces que me volví a tranquilizar, abandonándome a él..._olvidándome de todos y de todo_. Recorrí con mis pequeñas manos sus bíceps. Su piel estaba erizada, su espalda se curvó mientras los músculos de sus indestructibles brazos se tensaron. El mismo deseo que me embargaba se apoderó de él, haciendo que comenzara a moverse dentro de mí cada vez más a prisa...cada vez más frenético, mientras yo gemía casi fuera de control y mordía mi labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar tratando de retener los suspiros.

-Jas...Jasper...oh Jasper...¡ah Dios!-

Los suspiros de ambos llenaban el baño rebotando en los azulejos de las paredes. Como un flechazo de semiinconsciencia recordé lo maravilloso y sensual que sonaba mi nombre en sus labios...y de pronto lo único que quise escuchar fue eso...una y otra, y otra vez.

-Jasper dilo...dilo...-

-Q...Que cosa preciosa...-su voz era aún más ronca de lo que recordaba...más intensa y vibrante.

-Dilo...di mi nombre...dilo...-

Sentí su mentolado y fresco aliento chocar contra mi cuello haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina hasta albergarse en la punta de los dedos de mis pies.

-Bella...oh Bella...-

Entonces gemí aún más fuerte, rasguñando aquella espalda indestructible. Él también gimió cuando los músculos de mi interior se cerraron apretados envolviendo a su miembro y mi respiración irregular chocaba contra su hombro derecho. Él aceleró aún más su frenético ritmo, haciendo que los gemidos de ambos no cesaran y se alzaran fuertes y poderosos en la estancia. Entonces volví a sentir la misma tensión punzante en mi sexo, las mismas convulsiones me invadieron...perdiendo el control mientras Jasper estallaba en mi interior.

Él continuaba besándome, y yo me deleitaba con la suavidad de sus fríos y maestros labios. Su lengua continuaba implacable, estimulando hasta la última célula de mí ser, haciendo que mi temperatura corporal subiera hasta afiebrarme en vez de descender con su cercanía. Mis manos no podían parar de recorrerlo y de estrecharlo contra mi cuerpo tembloroso. La desesperación comenzaba a ser demasiado evidente en mis caricias y en mis besos cada vez más demandantes. No aguantaba más...necesitaba sentirlo nuevamente dentro de mi...necesitaba sentirlo en todo su esplendor...

Jasper me presionó más contra la pared del jacuzzi logrando acoplarse perfectamente a mi cuerpo desnudo. Un sonoro gemido abandonó mis labios al sentir todas sus formas moldeando mi propia figura...al sentirlo nuevamente listo para mi. Benditos fueran los vampiros que nunca se cansaban, no necesitaban dormir y no necesitaban del oxígeno. Jasper se había vuelto un elemento tan insaciable e indispensable...adictivo...que a pesar de mi cansancio no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera continuar e ir por una segunda ronda.

- Bella…- me dijo entre besos mientras tomaba mis muslos y los posicionaba alrededor de sus caderas. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al escucharlo llamarme por mi nombre...con esa voz ronca y arrulladora que desde ahora en más sería la protagonista de mis deseos.- Bella…

- Mmm Jas… oh, Jasper…más...Jasper más...- pronuncié yo aún atontada, completamente absorta en la tarea de explorar su perfecto cuerpo con mis manos y de disfrutar de sus expertas y excitantes caricias que despertaban cada una de mis emociones y llevando estas mismas al límite. - ¡Ahh!...Jasper...mmm...Jasper...

-Bella...Bella...

…

- Bella… ¡Bella!. ¡¡BELLA!!

Un agudo y fuerte chillido me despertó de mi letargo. Me incorporé en el jacuzzi salpicando agua fuera de el, mirando a mi alrededor confundida y aún atontada. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Jasper?, ¿Acaso había sido un…?. ¡Oh, no...no...no...no...NO!. ¡Díganme que no hablé dormida otra vez!.

- ¡Ja...ja...ja...JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA AHHHHAJAJAJAJA!Oh cielos Bella...tu...tu...tu estabas pffajajajajajajajja. JUA JUA JUA JUA JUA JUA - Alice no se aguantaba la risa y se retorcía en el suelo apretándose el estómago. Aquello sólo confirmó mis temores.

Apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza haciendo que mis dientes chirriaran. Mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos y la sangre pobló mis mejillas volviéndolas de un rojo violento. No podía creer que acababa de tener un sueño erótico con mi futuro cuñado...y lo que había empeorado las cosas...SU MUJER, la hermana de mi novio y por lo demás mi mejor amiga me había oído. Comencé a rezar en mi interior por que solo ella me hubiese oído. Estaba tan avergonzada que las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos invadiendo mis mejillas. Las sequé rápidamente mientras me concentraba en mi disculpa.

- Alice yo...- comencé temerosa de su reacción. Quizás esa risa descontrolada era nerviosa...algo así como previo a la tormenta. No quería ni imaginar lo que vendría luego...¿me descuartizaría?. Quizás Edward la ayudaría.

- JEJEJEJEJE..."Sigue así, mmm Jasper...no pares, si...oh Jasper pero que grande...humm" juajuajua "Eso...eso, ahí...oh Jasper... no te detengas...sí más rápido" AJAJAJAJA, JOJOJOJO- ¿Estaba entendiéndolo bien...acaso ella se estaba burlando de mi...no estaba furiosa?. Mi quijada calló hasta casi tocar el agua. Estaba imitando todo lo que había dicho, como si lo hubiese grabado y acabara de rebobinar la cinta. Sentía que mi corazón bombeaba en mi cabeza...sentía mis mejillas teñirse de un rojo escandaloso.

-Ali...Alice, yo...bueno yo...pu...puedo e...explicar to...todo…- tartamudeé nerviosa y sumamente avergonzada. Claro que las estridentes carcajadas de ella no ayudaban para nada a la seriedad del asunto.

- Lo siento, lo siento... ya está... uno, dos, tres madure- cantó para ella misma de forma infantil mientras se sentaba sobre el suelo de mármol con sus movimientos agraciados, frágiles, delicados y femeninos que de seguro serían la envidia de cualquier bailarina. Acercó sus finas piernas a su pecho y las rodeo con sus brazos. Comenzó a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás. No me abría preocupado por su postura si no fuera porque comenzó a mecerse cada vez más rápido, el tono de su rostro se volvió de un extraño violeta y sus femeninas facciones estaban tensas...todo indicaba que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas retener la siguiente carcajada.- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJOJOJOJOJOJOJEJEJEJJEJIJIJIJI.- Por supuesto no debería de haber subestimado a Alice...no pudo controlarse. Si no fuera una vampiresa ya me habría preocupado de que con tanta riza estuviera ahogándose por la falta de oxígeno. Los azulejos del baño temblaban con sus incontrolables carcajadas.

-Shit Alice...shit- intentaba callarla antes de que a alguno de los Cullen se les antojara averiguar que era lo tan gracioso y me encontrara desnuda en la bañera. Esa sola idea hizo que casi entrara en un colapso nervioso.- ¡Ya basta Alice es suficiente!.- le grite al borde de la histeria. Solo quería que se abriera una brecha en la tierra y me tragara. ¿Cómo había podido tener ese sueño...y lo peor, en vez de soñar con Edward de aquel modo haber soñado con mi futuro cuñado?. ¿Por qué Jasper si él era prácticamente un desconocido para mi?. Lo que me frustraba aún más...había sido tan condenadamente real que daba miedo y hacía que mi piel se erizara.

- Ya esta... ya esta... lo siento. ¡PERO ES QUE NO PUEDES NEGAR QUE ES DE LO MÁS GRACIOSO! JUAJUAJUAJUA- Creo que mi rostro lo dijo todo porque se calló casi al instante- Ok, de acuerdo ya me calmé.- respiró por primera vez luego de largos minutos de ataques de risa, aún con su sonrisa de duendecillo estampada en el rostro- Vamos Bella no es para que tengas esa expresión en el rostro como si te hubieran pegado con un bate en el estómago. Estás lívida como si te fueras a desmayar.- Tomé entre mis manos agua de la bañera y mojé mi rostro. Peiné mi cabello hacia atrás hasta que Alice asintió.- Mejor...ahora explícame ¿qué diablos hacías soñando con mi Jas...eh pequeña pervertida? Por lo que escuché, no estaban haciendo nada muy inocente, y parecía que disfrutabas al máximo de sus "atributos"...que en lo personal se que son generosos...juajuajuajuajua - su pequeño cuerpo temblaba invadido nuevamente por las carcajadas.

- No...no ¿qué insinúas?...¿qué dices?, ¿yo y Jasper?... no, te equivocas yo no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada con Jasper.- respondí atropelladamente.

- "¡Oh Jasper no te detengas...Mmm sigue así...¡Oh Dios, Jasper di mi nombre!...¡dilo!". Bella...¿acaso eso es a lo que llamas "nada"?, pues "nada" me parece que lo estabas disfrutando bastante...quizás no quieras decírmelo porque se oye muy comprometedor e indecentemente privado...¿no es así?. JOJOJOJOJOJO- y ahí estaba nuevamente la risa histérica. Comenzaba a cabrearme como un toro embravecido...era como si Alice agitara una bandera color rojo vivo justo frente a mis narices.

- ¡Alice Cullen!. ¡Basta ya y dime a que carajo has venido a...!- no alcancé a terminar cuando ella respondió por mi mientras tenía un nuevo ataque de risa.

- ¿A interrumpirte? jijijijijijijiji -

- ¡¡MALDICIÓN!!- no recuerdo una situación en la que me sintiera más incómoda y avergonzada. Tapé mi rostro con mis manos intentando ahogar el llanto.

- Calma Bella no te alteres, no es para tanto. Es solo que me resulta muy gracioso. ¡Que va!, déjame disfrutar del único momento en el que e encontrado a mi mejor amiga que creía de lo más inocente, camino al convento si no fuera por mi hermano, teniendo sueños mojados, pervertidos y altamente calientes con su futuro cuñado...o MI Jasper si así lo prefieres.- Aunque ella continuaba riéndose, se que mi rostro no reflejaba su alegría, por el contrario, sentía mis facciones contraídas por el dolor y la vergüenza.

- Vamos Bella no es para que te pongas así.- dijo más tranquila aún manteniendo aquella sonrisita pícara, diabólica y exasperante en los labios- Venía a arreglarte para la boda. Tu vestido ha quedado como nuevo, los invitados ya pronto van a llegar y tengo que hacer con tu cabello un milagro de media hora que usualmente me tomaría una. Jasper me contó que había hecho una de sus sesiones "especiales" de relajación contigo...no debes sentirte mal por haber tenido esa clase de sueño con él...-

- ¿No estas enfadada?- no pude esperar a que terminara la frase.

- Tranquila...no, claro que no.- Su rostro se volvió perplejo y una gran interrogante se dibujó en el.- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?. No te preocupes Bella, es normal que luego de esas "cesiones especiales" que hace Jasper, sus clientas tengan con él esa clase de sueños. Tal vez me habría enfadado si fueras la primera víctima de ellos...pero no es así, Esme y Rose han tenido tu misma suerte otros años cuando han pedido los servicios de Jas.

-No...no comprendo.- y era cierto. ¿Esme y Rosalie también habían soñado de ese...de ese modo con Jasper?¿cómo era eso posible?¿Por qué?.

-Verás, Jasper es el remedio infalible para recuperar la tranquilidad perdida, es el mejor...y créeme Bella, te lo digo por experiencia propia. Pero una vez solicitados sus servicios, te expones a sufrir los inevitables efectos secundarios de su especial tratamiento.-

-¿Efectos secundarios?- dije en un murmullo más para mi misma.

-Correcto, así nos gusta llamarlo a Carlisle y a mí. Al parecer el hecho de que Jasper juegue con tus estados de ánimo, los altere y moldee durante horas para conseguir tranquilizarte, afecta cierta frecuencia o zona de tu inconsciente que hace un efecto rebote...y es entonces cuando tienes estos sueños. Consigues relajarte y tranquilizarte, aplacas cualquier temor y te sientes capaz de todo...pero a veces se presentan esta clase de sueños. No hago más que reírme de ello, aunque a Jasper lo martiriza tanto o más que a la afectada...recuerda que él puede sentir todas las emociones, por lo que cuando una de sus pacientes esta teniendo precisamente esos..ejem "sueños", jasper puede sentir exactamente lo mismo y eso suele alterarlo. Ahora mismo salió casi corriendo de la casa en cuanto llegamos. El pobre parecía quererse arrancar el cabello de raíz. JAJAJAJAJ...siempre se arrepiente luego de las sesiones. Si te hizo una a ti es porque realmente te considera una persona especial. Luego de lo que ocurrió con Esme y Rose se prometió jamás volver a hacerlo. ¿Estabas muy desesperada?.-

Creo que mi rostro lo decía todo, por lo que Alice no preguntó más.

-Él esta...esta- no podía expresarme del todo bien, aún estaba atónita.

-Si, si está bien...ya se le pasará, solo está algo alterado. Debe volver a encontrar su punto de estabilidad emocional, así que salió a caminar un rato. No te preocupes estará listo para la boda al igual que tu.- Alice me guiñó un ojo mientras me acercaba una toalla.

Suspiré profundamente tratando de recuperar la compostura perdida. Ese inocente gesto hizo que la fragancia de las esencias invadiera mis fosas nasales evocando en mi mente el sueño con Jasper, haciendo que un estremecimiento recorriera mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Distintos pensamientos invadían mi mente saturándola. Sin embargo estaba tranquila. La boda era algo a lo que ya no temía...por el contrario, solo deseaba que se efectuara, solo deseaba estar con Edward para siempre. Pero la duda de que ese glorioso, porque no tenía otro nombre, glorioso sueño con Jasper volviera a mi mente por las noches.

_Efectos secundarios..._

Bufé cabreada y salí del Jacuzzi. Me envolví en la toalla que me extendía Alice y ambas salimos del baño...por supuesto escuchando de fondo el renovado ataque de risa que se apoderó de mi pequeña amiga.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Wooow!**

**¿Qué les ha parecido?¿Era el final que se esperaban?¿las/os e desilusionado?. Espero que puedan expresarme lo que sienten en un r&r..jejej (a mi me ha costado al principio la nueva modalidad de la página de fanfiction, pero para dejar el comentario solo deben apretar aquél botoncito que dice "review this story/chapter", jejeje esto se los digo solo a las/os lentos de mente como yo XD).**

**AMO A JASPER HALE**

**¿Alguien más se apunta?**

**En fin, me despido y espero que este OneShot haya satisfecho sus expectativas...especialmente a ti Rose que lo has pedido.**

**un beso vamps. las adoroooo**

**bye**

**Leia Fenix.**

**PD: para tener una cesión especial de relajación que incluye masajes y "sueño" incluidos (cualquiera de los Cullen se ofrece)...pues que esperas dale al REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER**


End file.
